Ezreal x Taric
by Arkanos776
Summary: Oneshot about Taric and Ezreal


_3... 2... 1..._

_Welcome to Summoner's Rift _

_A blinding, blue light and magic, raw and powerful flowing around my body._

_Then a moment lost in time and space. _

_A feeling like your whole body and soul, your whole being is being torn apart into a million pieces and just in the next moment again re assembled, re forming in a wonder of ancient magic the person you are. Or rather who you should be._

_Where am I? What am I doing here? And most important, who am I?_

_Then relief, a sudden realisation._

_This is the Rift, the playground for the summoners of the league and even more so for those who pull their strings like marionettes the big powers of the continent. Noxus, Demacia, Zhaun and my own home town, Piltover._

_I'm Ezreal and this is the story of a normal day in the Rift also known as the League of Legends..._

It always started in the lower belly. A slight aching, like upcoming stomach aches. But then the amulet on my hand starts to glow as well and the illusion and hopes that its "just" some stomach aches shatters into a thousand pieces.

Then the tingling starts, over the back and the spine up to the head, also then all the way down my legs till to the toes. Then the glowing of my amulet covers my whole body, sometimes lifting me up one or two feet into the air.

A sudden flash and the next thing you notice after a moment of confusion you find yourself in the fountain of the battlefields of the league, a vague feeling in your head about who summoned you, who you fight for and for which bloody important world changing reason it is this time you fight.

It doesn't really matter. In the end it's just always the same. You go out there and fight the enemy team, destroy their turrets and inhibitors and finally their nexus. Nothing else matters and the faster it goes the better it is and I can just finally leave this annoying madness.

Day in, day out everything is the same.

And your team mates?

If you are lucky, they are normal. But who is normal here? Almost everyone had something. Some weird ass honour he, she or it has to fight for. Revenge for one idiotic thing or another. Mind games, driving your enemy's crazy and leaving them as a shivering wreck or the simple, good old blood thirst, slaughtering your enemy's in the worst and most painful possible way just to satisfy some weird fetish.  
I didn't expect anything and I had learned the hard way that in the end the only thing you could count on was – yourself.

So also this time I just hoped that I got some decent team mates and that it would be over fast, I had just discovered a hidden treasure place and I was already on my way there when the summon came.

Looking around I saw Renekton, the crazy, mad, war monger wannabe crocodile was basically just a wild, savage beast, esp when his brother Nasus was around. A quick check, thank the heavens no Nasus around.

The next one was Kassadin. A strange creature, touched by the void or anything. Hardly saying anything he was OK, aside from his habit to appear next to you out of now where and scaring you to death. Oh and of course his mystical, slightly unsettling aura he was giving off the whole time. Makes you shudder every damn time.

Our jungler was Elise. There had been a time when I thought she was a hot lady. That was when I had first meet her. Five seconds later she had transformed into a huge, big ass spider and her attractivity towards me had just dropped to a straight -100. On a scale 0 to 10. 

Seeing me look at her, she gave me her biggest smile, as usual giving me the goosebumps. She knew I would react like that and she was enjoying it. That bitch.

Closing my eyes and letting a short prayer to every god or higher deity or just some merciful summoner I prayed for a decent, not so scary monster likeish support. That hottie Sona would be nice. Or the yellow robot. He was funny at least.

Opening my eyes I looked into the most radiating and beautiful smile in the entire world!

Oh my god, by karma, luck or just some strange coincidence someone seemed to have listened to my prayers – for once a nice thing.

(Better expect soon a kick in your ass, good things like this never come without a price.)

IT WAS HIM!

Packed into a slim, tall, fashionable, just absolutely FABULOUS pink armour there he was – Taric! 

Resisting the urge to jump into his strong, yet muscular but still gentle arms, cuddling up to his chest and sucking my thumb, I just said in my coolest, most manly voice: " Ah it's you. Seems like you will be my support this time."

_"Functional and stylish."_

"Yes, exactly. And that's why we will beat our enemy's."

_"They__ are nothing more than glass, waiting to be smashed."_

"YES! That's wise words Taric, so deep. As expected of my support 3"

From the corner of my eyes i could see Elise making a painful facial expression, then rolling her eyes when she headed of for the jungle. But whatever, no one cares about this bitch for all i care she just can go into some corner and eat a fly.

Even though i felt like floating, I just walked down to my lane. Not to fast and not to slow, just the right way to look cool, confident and manly. Not so easy as you might think, when just half a step behind you walks a being radiating brighter then the sun, making you feel nervous and your pants tight as fuck.

Finally, after an eternity (some people would say it was just 10 seconds) we reached our lane.

Breathless, but not from walking i dared to turn around asking HIM

"Hey, maybe we should go into this bush over there and wait for the enemy? We could surprise them."

_"Brilliantly."_

So we enter the brush and feeling HIS presence closer and stronger then ever before, I'm starting to sweat. Great, just when I finally had some time with him just alone and then this. Could just hope I didn't forgot to put on my Deodorant earlier.

"Really hot in here, don't you agree?"

Taric just looks at me with his unique, simply FABULOUS look: _"I will weep for you."_

"Oh, Taric! I knew you would understand me and feel with me. You know there had always been something I wanted to te...-"

Suddenly, something enormous, frightening broke through the undergrowth – a frog!

Shrieking, unfortunately very high and girly, I jumped back hiding behind HIM and without further thinking taking HIS hand! In any other situation I would have never dared to do something outrageous as this but in this special, unique situation I just instinctively moved to the one person who I would be absolutely safe with in the whole wide world.

Giving the frog one of his stern, powerful piercing looks, he lifted his big, pink and so very fashionable hammer and said: _"You shall be crushed."_ , destroying the evil frog before it could do anything potentially dangerous – stuff you just would expect from a frog.

Seeing my HERO actually carrying out his justice made my heart flutter, until I realised I was still holding his hand. Simply scandalous!

"I'm so sorry Taric! I didn't knew what suddenly came over me. I – I'm know it's unforgivable but please just ignore it, OK?"

Mortified and not able to face Taric properly, I avoided his gaze and tried to look at something very interesting on the ground. The leftover of the frog – yucky.

But when I tried to let go of his hand, suddenly he just grabbed it tight and saying in a voice I could never forget: "_"Gems hold their edge, I will show you unblemished power." _

And before I could even begin to grasp what was happening, he ripped apart my clothes with his strong hands, leaving me bare naked. Gasping I could only watch in astonishment when in a sudden flash of pink smoke Taric's armour vanished, leaving the man, the hero, the walking deity almost naked in front of me.  
Only a tight, pink silk slip, barely covering his manhood and some adorable, cute and fluffy pink socks up to his tights were left.

I was still looking at his perfect shape, when he already reached out for me, pressing me into his loving arms. The next moment, his lips, so rough but oh yet so soft were on my and a firework of feelings exploded within me. His lips were just to soft and his body to strong and manly, I literally melted in his arms. And when I felt his long, flexible and daring tongue forcing it's way into my mouth the world just went blurry into a wonderful pink dream...

After a moment or it also might have been an eternity, Taric stopped his fierce invade of my mouth and still dizzy I looked down: What I saw then immediately set wide awake.

He was just HUGEEEEE!

If he was going to fuck me with THIS, I'm sure he would rip my ass apart. 

"Taric, if you put this thing into me, you will rup-..."

I couldn't say more because Taric gently put his finger onto my lips, telling me to be quiet.

_"More than just precious stones, I will show you an ancient power."_

"...oh TARIC! _Let's get our hands dirty!_"

He then roughly turned me around and bending me over, he is thrusting his huge dick into my tiny ass hole. He was so big though, too big for my tiny hole but gritting my teeth I sank on all four limbs, ready to endure everything HE would so marvellously give me.

Letting out a scream, I was ready to come. However just before that happened, the enemy bot lane rushed into the bush. Caitlyn and Jana.

"Ha, if you guys thought of hiding in the brush, you shouldn't scream li...-"

The rest of the the sentence went more into the direction of "wh- argh"

Neither of us moved or reacted. After 5 minutes the voice of "First Blood" resonated throughout the rift. Talon, finding his senses again first, reacting quick and composed both slayed Caitlyn and Jana, who still couldn't seem to understand what they just saw.

As expected of him! This fast and decisive reactions.

The rest of the game went surprisingly fast as the enemy team couldn't keep it's composure every time we engaged them in battle. But of course that is understandable, for they were in the revered presence of THE TARIC.

All in all, just your usual day in the Rift. 


End file.
